


Getting Away With It

by FinallyFree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyFree/pseuds/FinallyFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are running away from coppers and Sherlock thinks of something to hide them from view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Away With It

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries.   
> Bless Melanie (bananas_are_good_9) for being my Beta!

“ _Run_.”

Sherlock grabbed John’s hand, hauling him down the street away from the crime scene

Left down the alley then right towards Birch St. Make another left and we’ll be in the clear.

“Sherlock please-”

Sherlock made a sharp left turn into the alley, making John loose his breath. He was struggling to keep up, Sherlock’s longer legs giving him an unfair advantage.

Noticing this, Sherlock slowed slightly, allowing his flatmate to catch his breath. They weren’t halfway down the alley before, “Sherlock, stop! You can’t steal evidence.”

Sherlock sped up again, dragging John behind him. They got to the end of the alley and were about to turn right when-

_Damn it, construction. If we go left we’ll have to take West Street down to Grant. It will be half a mile more. John won’t be able to make it without hurting himself. Unless-_

He decided to go left. He could hear John having trouble breathing. Finally Sherlock turned right, onto Grant and shoved John against the wall.   
  
“Sherlock what the hell!”

“Shut up, shut up! Trust me." He said, placing his forehead against John’s. He put his right arm up against the wall, blocking their faces from view. Sherlock pressed his body flush against John's right when the police came around the corner. This made it even more difficult for John to breath.

It was worth the strain on his lungs when the coppers sprinted past them. They stayed there a moment, catching their breath. John looked up at Sherlock, eyes closed, breathing heavily against him. Unconsciously, John's tongue darted out to wet his lips as his eyes fell upon the detectives.

Sherlock opened his eyes to see John’s eyes wide and dilated. He pushed up off the wall saying, “Come along John!”

 

****

Later that night John stayed up thinking about what happened earlier that day.

_I’m not gay_

_Sure he’d done some experimenting in Uni but that was it. He enjoyed it at the time but that was it. He had stayed with the same man for 6 months, but that was it._

_Shit, I might be gay._

_But I like women. I enjoy being in their company. I enjoy sex with women!_

Confused, he went to the living room to fetch his laptop for research. There, he found Sherlock pacing back and forth in his open dressing gown with only his pants underneath. John felt his blood rush south.

Sherlock noticed the blush on John’s cheeks and smirked. “John, oh John.” He cupped his face in his hands, “Don’t you love experiments?”

John, flustered for words and more confused than ever, cleared his throat, grabbed his laptop and left in a rush.

_Yeah, definitely not straight._

He opened up his laptop and was surprised at how quickly he found results. After a while of scrolling through all the terms and their definitions he decided which one fit best: bisexual.

Now that he got one issue out of the way, he had to deal with the fact that it was his flatmate that made him come to this conclusion. Sherlock had always said that caring was an advantage, he could never have feelings towards John.

_Great. I find out I’m not straight and the first guy I pine after could never reciprocate those feelings. But-_

John didn’t know that for a fact. Sherlock could pounce saying one thing and do another. The man is an excellent actor. John thought back to what Sherlock did earlier today. If that close contact made John aroused, what about Sherlock? He hadn't been  paying much attention.

John decided that he needed to recreate that moment, and this time focus on Sherlock’s reaction.

 

***

“One week Sherlock! One week!” John exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. “I just want to go one week without being chased by cops!”

Sherlock made a sudden right down Excelsior, towards a theatre, but before he could turn them left, John pulled and dragged them left, into an ally. John was hoping to do the same trick Sherlock did the week before but lost his balance and ended up kissing Sherlock. Really kissing him.

His eyes were wide with fear and lust. Sherlock closed his eyes and gave himself over to the kiss. John was really giving himself to the kiss. He pulled Sherlock closer, grinding his hips against his flatmate, seeking more contact.

Sherlock, waiting so long for this, encouraged the movement. He grabbed John’s arse and gave it a hard squeeze, making John moan into the kiss. His hand was frantically searching Sherlock’s zip before-

“ _Woah there cowboys_!” said one of the officers, pulling them apart.

“Couldn’t wait till you got home, huh? You know you can’t do that out here. Come on, let’s go. Lock up for you two.”

Sherlock looked everywhere for an escape route but John just had to pull them into a dead end alley. They went without complaint.

Once in the back of the cab John started to laugh. Then Sherlock joined in saying, “Well at least we’ll be in the same cell in lock up.”

“And we’ll be without cuffs,” John added, still laughing.

“Well, the cuffs wouldn’t be that bad,” Sherlock said with a wink.

John smiled and gave Sherlock a short, sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick fic that I thought of when I saw a Sherlock comic that I can't find! Where Sherlock and John are running from the fuzz and Sherlock kisses John instead of hiding behind dumpsters hahaha  
> If you you know which one I'm talking about, post the link so I can source them! Please and thanks!  
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
